De la A a la Z (PJO y HoO)
by fanatica49
Summary: Fanfics de PJO y HoO, parejas de la A a la Z, sobre su futuro, pasado o presnte. ATENCION SPOILERS. Si no has leido House of Hades no leas esto, puede tener Spoilers de cualquier libro anterior. Percabeth. Caleo. Thaluke. Chrisse. Tratie. Jasiper. Frazel. Charlena. Grunniper.
1. A de Apertura (Caleo)

**A de apertura (Caleo)**

Calypso observaba el amanecer de las afueras de la ciudad desde su habitación. Era un día despejado, aunque había algunas nubes que gracias a la luz del sol tenían bonitos color que contrastaban con los del cielo.

Leo, que hasta hace un momento dormía en la cama de al lado, la abrazaba ahora desde atrás.

- Bonito amanecer –murmuro en su oreja, sonriendo.

- Precioso.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirando como el sol iluminaba el parque de enfrente y la vida en la ciudad comenzaba a despertar.

Hoy era un día especial. Por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos lo habían conseguido. Garaje de Leo y Calypso: Reparación de coches y monstruos mecánicos abría hoy. Llevaban muchísimo esperándolo.

Cuando Calypso llego junto a Leo a Nueva York, era todo una broma. Bromeaban sobre ello casi todas las veces que se veían. Poco a poco se volvió en un sueño. Un alocado sueño que querían cumplir.

Y por fin hoy se hacía realidad. Habían pedido ayuda a los hermanos de Leo, y como no, a sus amigos, Jason, Piper, etc. La verdad es que habían contribuido bastante. Habían echado una mano al recaudar el dinero para que pudieran empezar y luego habían ayudado a traer las cosas para montar el garaje. Jason incluso les había dado la idea de mudarse a un piso que había encima de su taller.

Así que allí estaban un mes después. Dentro de unas horas abrirían las puertas. Habían repartido folletos, todo estaba impecable y Calypso había conseguido que Leo se levantara temprano.

Calypso preparo un desayuno especial y por fin bajaron a terminar de comprobarlo todo. Las maquinas estaban en su punto, las frutas y verduras eran frescas; todo estaba en su sitio.

A las ocho en punto se colocaron ante las puertas de su negocio. Mientras se daban un beso dieron la vuelta al cartel.

Aquel día cumplieron su sueño.


	2. B de Barco (Caleo)

B de Barco (Caleo)

Calypso estaba trasplantando algunas flores. Se concentraba en ello para no pensar en Leo. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Observo la hermosa playa que había ante ella. Allí había sido donde le había visto por última vez, cuando le beso y donde él había partido a salvar el mundo.

Era tan distinto de todos los héroes que había visto marchar. Para empezar, la primera vez que le vio pensaba que le estaban gastando una broma. ¿Cómo podía aquel muchacho flacucho y medio chamuscado ser un héroe? No tardó mucho en cambiar de opinión.

La verdad es que al principio le resulto curioso las cosas que había y decía. Ninguno de los que habían llegado allí decían cosas parecidas, y mucho menos trabajaban así.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, y algo fue creciendo en su interior. Algo diferente y sincero.

Y el día que tuvo que irse, lo sintió muchísimo más que cualquiera de las otras marchas que había presenciado.

Termino con sus queridas plantas y se fue hacia su mesa para comer, con todo el trabajo le había entrado hambre. Entonces se fijó en una pequeña mancha en el horizonte. Al principio era pequeña y casi no se distinguía, pero avanzaba velozmente sobre las olas. Un flamante barco, con una cabeza de dragón de metal se dirigía hacia su playa a toda velocidad.

Más tarde, cuando Calypso intentara analizar lo que había sentido en esos momentos no podría. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y emocionada por algo. Nunca, en sus 3000 años de vida se había sentido más feliz que en ese instante. Bueno, sí. Cuando vio bajar al chico que manejaba aquel gran barco.

- Te lo dije, nada de promesas vacías - le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que se le derritiera el corazón.

Su beso fue cálido, como él. Hizo que todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella isla hubiera merecido la pena.

- ¿Esto si está pasando verdad? –Leo se había separado lo justo para decir aquello, y Calypso sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, y Leo subió a Calypso al barco.

- Festus, esta es Calypso. Calypso, Festus –les presento. Festus emitió una serie de crujidos para saludar.

- Encantada Festus. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

- De eso quería hablarte. Veras, este barco esta genial, y me ha servido para llegar hasta aquí… Pero cuando lleguemos al campamento me gustaría que me ayudaras a reparar a Festus. Quiero que lo veas como era antes, pero necesito ayuda, y no creo que haya nadie más adecuado que tú para eso. Y además así, podríamos, bueno, ya sabes, visitar todos los sitios que no has podido conocer y…

Leo no había casi respirado mientras decía aquello. Se veía que estaba nervioso, porque incluso movía más las manos de lo habitual.

Calypso sonrió, lo que pareció tranquilizarle un poco.

- Me parece un plan genial.


	3. C de Can (frazel)

Frank le había cogido el gusto a dormir como un Rottweiler. La verdad, las primeras noches lo hacía sin querer y se despertaba de esa forma.

El primer día se asusto, pero había dormido bien, así que tampoco le dio gran importancia. Y ahora, después de que las voces de Marte y Ares desaparecieran, las pesadillas eran menos traumáticas.

Pero era su secreto. Si alguien le descubriera se moriría de vergüenza. Bastante mal lo había pasado con lo de lagartija, y aunque ya no le tomaban el pelo con eso, se había quedado en su top ten de momentos vergonzosos.

Aquel día no pensaba quedarse dormido. De verdad, solo estaba leyendo un poco en su camarote, no era de noche y no estaba cansado. Los monstruos no habían atacado mucho durante su turno. Pero sin querer se quedó completamente dormido.

Estaba soñando tan profundamente, que no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta la primera vez. Era Percy, que le avisaba que iban a cenar, pero supuso que estaría dormido y tampoco quería despertarle. La segunda vez fue Hazel, después de cenar, pero él seguía dormido. La tercera, fue justo antes de su guardia. Sintiéndolo mucho, Hazel entro en su habitación. Los demás también habían hecho sus guardias y estaban agotados.

¿Pero que se encontró? Un rottweiler negro con un libro en la cabeza. Al principio la confundió. ¿Qué hacia un rottweiler en el camarote de Frank? No había terminado de formular la pregunta y se dio cuenta de que el perro era Frank.

- Frank. Eh, Frank. Despierta. Nos toca vigilar.

Frank se despertó. Al principio no comprendía por que Hazel le miraba de esa forma. Ni porque parecía tan grande.

Luego cayó en la cuenta. Si se había dormido…oh, dioses.

Cambio de forma inmediatamente, completamente ruborizado. Dioses, era lo último que le faltaba.

- Yo…bueno, yo solo…-intento explicarse. Pero Hazel solo sonrió, se le acercó y le dio un beso. Frank se quedó boquiabierto y ella rio ante su expresión.

- Venga, vamos –dijo mientras le cogía la mano y tiraba de él- Ahora nos toca guardia.


	4. D de Division (Percabeth)

_Holiwi! Siento no haber subido antes, se me estropeo el ordenador. Pero en fin, aquí está, espero que os guste. ^^_

D de División (Percabeth)

Annabeth había sobrevivido a muchas situaciones duras durante toda su vida. Desde los siete años se había enfrentado monstruos, situaciones mortales y perdidas de amigos. Pero finalmente había sobrevivido y junto a sus amigos había salvado al Olimpo. Cualquiera pensaría que se merecía un descanso largo, a posible ser eterno, ¿verdad? Una vida larga y feliz junto a Percy.

Pues no. Hera (como no) había secuestrado a Percy y lo había dejado en paradero desconocido. sabían que estaba en alguna parte de San Francisco, pero no podían enviar gente a buscarlo porque era la zona mas peligrosa para los semidioses. Ademas estaba el asunto del Argo, y que tenían que prepararse para la guerra. Otra vez.

La vida en aquel momento era un desastre. Su mundo estaba patas arriba. Antes por lo menos tenia a Percy. Ahora no tebia nada.

Lo peor era que todo le recordaba a el. En cuanto se levantaba, lo primero que veía era su cabaña, y si aun estaba muy dormida pensaba en ir a despertarlo hasta que lo recordaba de pronto. Luego los baños, donde el primer día la había empapado a ella, a Clarisse y otras campistas de Ares. La arena donde entrenaban, el bosque y los juegos de capturar la bandera...Incluso ahora, lejos de todo eso, apoyada en un árbol, veía el agua reflejando el sol de mediodía y se preguntaba donde podría estar.

Se preguntaba si cuando lo encontraran recordaría algo. Jason lo único que recordaba era su nombre. Si la había olvidado no podría soportarlo.

¿Cuanto mas tendría que esperar a verle?

Eso era lo mas desesperante. La espera por saber de el. Si por lo menos supiera que estaba vivo...

Pero por ahora, no conseguiría nada mas. Dos lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, pero contuvo las demás.

- Annabeth, sabia que estarías aquí.- la voz de Piper solo detrás de ella- Leo te busca para que le ayudes con unos planos.

Si, ahora tenían un plan. Tenia que ser positiva, encontraría a Percy. Ahora tenia cosas que hacer.

Se seco las lagrimas y se levanto, siguiendo a Piper.

Ella le lanzo una mirada compasiva. Después de todo, era hija de Afrodita, sabia porque le gustaba tanto ese sitio, y al mismo tiempo porque le ponía tan triste.

Cuando bajaron, Leo las esperaba en el bunker 9. Estaba ante el Argo II, con unos planos en mano.

Pronto, muy pronto, le encontraría.


	5. E de Enojo (Tratie)

_Wiiii. Con tanto tiempo al final pude escribir también el siguiente. Espero que os guste._

_Respondiendo a Sofi di Jackson: La verdad es que ya tenia planeada mas o menos estos one-shot, así que ahora mismo no puedo incluir otras parejas mas de las que tenia planeadas. En total son 5 Percabeth, 5 Thaluke, 5 Caleo, 5 Chrisse, 2 Jasiper, 2 Frazel, 2 Tratie y 2 Charlena si no llevo mal la cuenta. Son las parejas que mas shippeo de PJO y HoO, pero no dudes de que haré otros fics. Me hace ilu hacer alguno de Perico, e incluso de Leyna porque lo shippeaba antes de HoH. Los escribire cuando pueda y cuando me venga alguna historia buena para ellos. ^^_

_Respondiendo a amicaricia10: Como he dicho no puedo incluir mas parejas en esta serie, pero escribire también sobre otras en fics aparte. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido DakotaxGwen, pero ahora que los has mencionado me ha gustado la idea, intentare hacer algún fic pronto sobre ellos._

E de Enojo (Tratie)

- ¡STOLLS! SOIS UNOS... -Miranda, una hermana de Katie soltó unos insultos que habrían hecho estremecer incluso a un hijo de Ares.

Los hermanos Stoll reían a carcajadas en el porche de su cabaña. habían escapado por los pelos de la furia de Miranda , y ahora podían disfrutar de su triunfo. O por lo menos eso creían hasta que llego Katie examinando una maceta. Se percato del ruido, y de que su hermana volvía a su cabaña aun maldiciendo a los Stolls.

Katie alcanzo a su hermana corriendo. Mientras tanto, Miranda le explicaba la "pequeña" broma de los Stoll a voz de grito y señalándolos, estaba muy cabreada. Cuando esta se hubo tranquilizado un poco, Katie les lanzo una mirada asesina y sin dirigir palabra volvió a la cabaña junto con su hermana.

- Oh, oh. ¿Crees que se ha cabreado mucho? -le pregunto Travis a Connor.

- ¿Cual de las dos? Porque creo que será mejor no acercarnos mucho a la cabaña en unos días, la ultima vez que me pillo una de sus hiedras me pico el cuerpo casi una semana.

- Hablo de Katie. ¿No crees que nos hemos pasado un poco?

- Ni un poco. Venga, Travis. Ni si quiera ha sido de nuestras mejores bromas. Lo de Annabeth y la tarántula, eso si era para preocuparse -dicho lo cual se metió en la cabaña, dejando solo a su hermano aun mirando la cabaña 4.

Al día siguiente, al ir a desayunar hizo amago de saludar a Katie pero esta le ignoro. Durante el desayuno, se sentía culpable. Ni siquiera bromeo con sus hermanos. Se estaba devanando los sesos mientras pensaba en como disculparse. Bueno, en todo caso había sido idea de su hermano. Él había sido el que había cogido las orugas y había decidido ponerlas en las macetas de Miranda, y ella les había pillado.

Connor se dio cuenta del estado de animo de su hermano. Normalmente le chincharía, después de todo solo había sido una broma y Katie ni Miranda no se habian vengado (aun). Pero aun asi, Connor era su hermano, y si no podía gastar bromas con el no era lo mismo. Así que decidió ayudarle.

Por la tarde, su hermano había intentado ir a la cabaña 4 y Miranda casi habia conseguido que las hiedras le pillaran. ¿Por que se cabreo tanto Katie, si las plantas eran de Miranda? Solo era una pequeña venganza por las hiedras de la ultima vez.

Connor volvió a su cabaña, derrotado. Connor le esperaba en el porche, sonriendo.

-¿Que pasa, Connor? No me apetece bromear hoy.

- Ve a los huertos, a la zona donde casi roza con el bosque.

- Connor...

- ¡Ve! Fiate un poco de tu hermano, hombre de poca fe.

- Como quieras. Pero si es otra broma pesada, vete despidiendo de tu cartera.

Se dirigió hacia aquella zona. Sabia que esa zona le pertenecía mas a los hijos de Demeter que a los de Dionisio. Y allí estaba Katie, revisando unas plantas. Cuando le vio, frunció el ceño.

- Travis, ¿primero las plantas de Miranda y luego las mías?

- ¿Que? ¡No!

- Connor me ha dicho que viniera aquí, así que pensé que la habíais vuelto a liar.

- ¿Y no crees que si hubiéramos gastado una broma no te habríamos avisado?

- Umm -fruncio el ceño un poco menos y dejo de mirar las plantas- ¿entonces por que me ha llamado?

- Esto... - Travis se sonrojo levemente- Queria pedirte disculpas por lo de las orugas. Solo era una broma por lo de la ultima vez. ¿De todas formas, por que te has enfadado tanto?

- Me he enfadado porque esas plantas iba a enviarlas a su padre, porque se habían peleado y ella quería hacer las paces. No deberíais tocar las cosas de los demás si permiso. Y después de lo de los conejos de pascua me tenéis bastante cabreada. Solo faltaría que también le hubierais robado la cartera a Isaac.

Travis no dijo nada, pero sabia quien había sido y no quería cabrearla mas.

- Pero ¿ me perdonas?

Le miro una ultima vez, y suspiro.

- Si...Pero debes prometer que no mas bromas con las plantas. Por lo menos de tu parte.

- Vale.

- Y nada de celebrar la Pascua en nuestro tejado.

- Como quieras.

- Y debes invitarme a cenar. Mañana. A las ocho. Me conformo con algo que no sea comida sana.

Antes de que Travis pudiera reaccionar ella sonrío y se fue devuelta a la zona de la cabañas. Todavía sorprendido, Travis la siguió.


	6. F de Fiebre (Thaluke)

_Bueno, estoy super inspirada últimamente (se nota, ¿verdad?). Esta vez es un Thaluke, una de mis parejas favoritas. Básicamente me parece muy trágica, en plan "él esta muerto y ella es inmortal" y.. ay mis feels. Me emociono mucho con esta pareja. En fin, os dejo con este fic. Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews :3_

F de fiebre (Thaluke)

POV Luke

No podía respirar. Boqueaba en busca de aire, pero parecía que no entrara ni una gota de oxigeno. Le ardían los pulmones y parecía que sus venas llevaran lava, y no sangre.

Era un poco consciente de que le movían y le hablaban, pero no conseguía procesar las palabras y tampoco las imágenes.

Por fin, se detuvieron y le tumbaron. No sentía su hombro izquierdo hasta que le rociaron en el una sustancia que le hizo gritar. Cuando pararon el dolor mitigó un poco.

Gracias a eso pudo dormir un poco.

POV Thalia

Unas horas después del ataque, Luke seguía dormido. Había conseguido que Annabeth también descansara y así ella se quedaba de guardia. El estaba ardiendo, y la fiebre apenas le había bajado. La herida ya no sangraba, por lo menos algo había curado el néctar.

Mojo un trapo en agua helada y se lo puso en la frente. Cuando se sentó a su lado otra vez se sorprendió al ver que había abierto algo los ojos.

- ¡Luke! -dijo aliviada. Que estuviera despierto era una buena señal. Pero le duro poco, pues volvió a cerrarlos. Su respiración se volvió mas lenta- Luke, ni se te ocurra morirte. No puedes morirte.

En el interior de Thalia la angustia que había estado guardan comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta transformarse en desesperación.

- No puedes morirte, ¿vale? -repitió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a llorar- Annabeth te necesita. YO te necesito.

Como si respondiera a su suplica, su respiración se normalizo y aunque aun tenia los ojos cerrados, su mano se acerco a la suya.

Del alivio que sintió Thalia, y sin saber que hacer, se agachó hacia el y le beso en los labios. Solo duro unos instantes, y Thalia se separo rápidamente, secando las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente, Luke ya no tenia fiebre y podían moverse mas o menos despacio. Su travesía no acababa nunca y no debían quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar. Thalia supuso que Luke no recordaría nada de la noche anterior, o que pensaría que había sido algún tipo de desvarío suyo. Pero en realidad, Luke lo recordaba todo muy, muy bien.


	7. G de Griega (Chrisse)

_Antes de que lo pregunten, si, pueden matarme. *Huye a esconderse detrás de Clarisse* Pero como se habran dado cuenta yo tengo periodos raros de inactividad. No se si les he contado alguna vez pero mi mayor sueño es ser escritora, y hace poco termine de escribir mi primer libro (yey!) Así que no escribí mucho porque solo tenia inspiración para mi libro y queria acabarlo cuanto antes. Así que ahora solo tengo que editarlo para que quede decente y enviarlo a editoriales, bla, bla, bla (*Fanatica, calla y danos el fic!*) Vale, vale xD Esta vez es un Chrisse, espero que les guste._

G de Griega (Chrisse)

Desde que Clarisse llego al Campamento, sintió mucha gratitud hacia él, del modo en como la trataban y la hacían sentir en casa (aunque claro, nunca lo confesaría, no podía perder su reputación). Por eso, siempre fue muy leal a su hogar.

Un día, mientras entrenaba en solitario en la arena, Chris Rodríguez fue a buscarla para ir desintegrar unos cuantos monstruos al bosque. Automáticamente se puso algo nerviosa, y automáticamente echo la culpa mentalmente a Silena.

Después de dar caza a un par de monstruos, de los más grandes y feos que pudieron encontrar, se sentaron a descansar en un claro.

Debió saberlo en aquel entonces…

Hacía tiempo, Chris estaba un poco extraño. Refunfuñaba por lo bajo y tenía sombría. Ese día, bajo el árbol, no dejaba de quejarse por los niños que estaban en su cabaña, apiñados y tristes. Que los dioses no se preocupaban por ellos. Clarisse defendía a los dioses pero no era fácil.

Cuando se enteró de que Chris Rodríguez se había unido al ejército del titán, su primer impulso fue ir tras el… para golpearlo hasta hacerle recuperar la razón. Así que hizo un juramento. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera, regresaría a Chris al campamento. Y los juramentos hechos por el Estigio había que cumplirlos, como todo buen griego sabía.

_Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo sera un Percabeth, y ya les adelanto el titulo "H de Hijos" así que necesito nombres. Serán dos niñas y un niño, así que déjenme sus reviews con los nombres que mas les gusten ;)_


	8. H de Hijos

_Holiwiii! Estoy cumpliendo. Me he puesto el reto de tener siempre dos fics completos antes de subir uno, asi que ya mañana subo el de la I. _

_A otra cosa, mariposa, al final le he puesto los nombres que me dijo Sofi di Jackson. Sus comentarios siempre me animan a escribir (todos lo hacéis, pero ya se me hace costumbre ver sus reviews :3 Y respondiéndote por lo del libro, no puedo decir nada, no es que no me fié de ustedes, porque como lectores y autores entienden lo personal que es una idea, pero hay mucha gente malvada por ahí y me da un poco de miedo. Si me lo llegan a publicar avisare :)_

_Respondiendo a las peticiones de parejas, siento decir que antes de empezar a escribir el fic, yo mas o menos ya había pensado que parejas poner y como organizarlas. Son las parejas que yo shippeo mucho y solo cambie un poquito para añadir Tratie, del cual va a haber dos o tres. Así que es probable que escriba de otras parejas también (es decir, soy fangirl, shippeo prácticamente todo) pero en otro fic._

_Y eeeen fin, después de estos parrafazos os dejo con el fic del día._

H de Hijos (Percabeth)

El día que Zoë nació fue el mejor día de la vida de Percy y Annabeth. O eso pensó, porque luego nacieron Luke y Sofía y esos tres días se convirtieron en los más felices.

Ahora, Zoë tiene trece años, Luke diez y Sofía acababa de cumplir los cinco. Y era el primer día de colegio de sus hijos.

Annabeth y Percy se levantaron a las siete, lo que significaba que ya iban tarde.

¿Se te ha olvidado poner el despertador en hora otra vez, sesos de alga?-le regaño Annabeth, medio broma, medio en serio. Después de todo aun no era tan tarde.

Así que mientras que Annabeth se dedicaba a levantar a los niños, Percy preparaba el desayuno a toda prisa, como era costumbre.

Batidos azules con gofres azules, como su madre le había enseñado a preparar hacia unos meses. Y después del desayuno, comenzaba el caos.

¡Luke, lávate bien los dientes! –gritaba Percy.

¡Mama! ¡No encuentro mis converse! –decía Zoë desde su cuarto.

Están donde siempre.

¡No, no lo están!

Seguro que voy yo y lo encuentro –dicho y hecho. Durante estos años, Annabeth había adquirido los poderes que toda madre tenía.

¿Sofía, quieres estarte quieta?–Percy intentaba ponerle la ropa a la más pequeña sin que se durmiera.

Al final, diez minutos antes de las ocho, todos se subieron al coche rápidamente, Annabeth de copiloto, con su nuevo portátil y algunos planos sueltos que tenía que llevar hoy. Zoë se ataba las converse azules detrás de ella. Luke comentaba con su padre que todavía le debía una revancha en su duelo de espadas y Sofía iba jugando mirando los edificios detrás de Percy.

Tras dejar a los niños en el colegio, Percy se dispuso a dejar a Annabeth en el Empire State, donde continuaba con sus trabajos en el Olimpo.

¿En qué piensas, listilla?

En lo mucho en que Zoë y Luke se te parecen.

Sofía se parece a ti.

Se parecen a los dos. Por algo son nuestros hijos –sonrió ella.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Quería anunciarles de que he encontrado una redacción que hice en ingles para clase, pero como era de tema libre hice un fanfic. Aquí lo pondría en español, y me gustaría que me dijeran si les ha gustado porque quiero publicarlo en tumblr en la ultima ship week, que pertenece a Percabeth. :3 No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews._


	9. I de Inmortal

_Les traere otro fic el lunes, he decidido subir a principios y finales de semana pero como no estoy segura de que mañana pueda subirlo pues lo subo ahora :3_

_Disfruten_

I de Inmortal (Caleo)

Calypso había vivido unos años maravillosos. Derrotaron a Gea. Leo cumplió su promesa. Hicieron realidad su sueño.

Pero pasaban los años. A Leo le habían empezado a salir canas, aunque seguía con su misma personalidad de siempre. Ella podía cambiar su forma, como inmortal que era pero…

Un año, durante el solsticio de invierno, Calypso le dijo a Leo que iría a hacer la compra. En vez de eso, se dirigió al Empire State y pidió a al portero que le diera la llave del piso 600. Como siempre, tuvo que insistir un par de veces, pero cedió.

El Olimpo estaba de fiesta, como cada solsticio de invierno. Pero a ella no le interesaba eso. Se dirigió directamente a la cumbre del Olimpo.

En el Partenón se reunían los dioses Olímpicos, Hestia y Hades.

Cuando entro sigilosamente, ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente, lo cual era bastante milagroso.

Calypso llamo fuertemente a la puerta, aunque ya estaba dentro.

¿Si…? –Zeus paro todas las conversaciones.

Señor Zeus, soy Calypso y… me gustaría que me concedieran un favor.

Calypso expuso su problema. Los dioses callaron, reflexionando sobre su problema.

Bueno, normalmente no concederíamos deseos así por las buenas –comenzó diciendo Zeus.

Pero creemos que este es un caso especial –dijo Poseidón.

Después de todo, no pudimos dejarte salir de tu isla cuando lo prometimos –continuo Hefesto.

Te convertiré en mortal –sentencio Hades- si las Moiras lo permiten. Pero antes, debes pensarlo muy bien. ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar atrás la vida? No podrás recuperarla una vez cruzado el río.

Estoy segura.

Como desees.

En ese momento no sintió nada extraño. Se despidió formalmente a los dioses, agradeciéndoles, y bajo en el ascensor. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, sintió que el tiempo comenzaba a ir más deprisa. Sería el efecto de la mortalidad.

Leo no se dio cuenta del cambio. O si se dio cuenta nunca lo menciono.

Aunque a veces le asombraba lo deprisa que iba el tiempo, nunca se arrepintió de su decisión.

Y, al final, ambos se reunieron en el Eliseo.


	10. J de Juego (Tratie)

_Hola, hola! Lo se, lo se... No hay excusas que valgan, y se que muchos me quieren mandar al Tártaro. En fin, no voy a mentir, no tenia ni idea de como continuar los fics. Me vino la inspiración divina mientras estudiaba filosofía hace un par de días, y conseguí escribir este._

_Respondiendo a Sofi di Jackson y los que me dijeron lo del summary: No, no fue una indirecta. A decir verdad, puse las parejas porque me di cuenta de que si alguien las buscaba podría encontrar mi fic si lo ponía en el resumen, al igual que vi en otros fics. No lo pensé como indirecta ni nada parecido. Ha decir verdad tengo ya unos fics pensados de otras parejas que me habéis pedido, y cuando tenga tiempo intentare subirlas._

_También__ quería comentar que espero que me sigáis dejando reviews. Es lo que me anima a comentar y ver siete en el ultimo capitulo (lo mas que me habéis dejado) ha sido un gusto para mi, y por eso decidí continuarlo._

_En fin, eso era todo. Espero que os guste ^^_

**J de Juegos (Tratie)**

El primer día... el primer día fue un viernes por la tarde.

Como cada viernes de verano, tendrían un capturar la bandera, y al el le tocaba en el equipo azul, en la frontera este. Y, mientras intentaba birlarle la cartera a un chico de Apolo junto con Connor, escucho a Will Solace discutir con Katie Gardner, y sabia que le tocaba en la misma frontera que el. Al final se había decidido ponerle en la este... por pura casualidad claro.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que el juego había comenzado. No había habido actividad alguna, salvo dos chavales demasiado pequeños casi para ponerse la armadura. Les tumbo con dos fintas rápidas, y su compañero se los llevo prisioneros.

Y entonces, cuando ya estaba pensando que no la vería, que la habían cambiando en el ultimo momento...

Ella apareció, corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello (cosa que probablemente era cierto). Se había sujetado las ondas castañas en una coleta baja, para poder ponerse bien el casco. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de energía.

- Ey, Trav, ¿en serio quieres pelear? -le dijo en tono socarrón.

Claro. Seguro que había hablado con Lacy. Esa niña era capaz de leer los sentimientos de una persona en una radio de un kilómetro.

- Umm... -dijo un poco enfurruñado- Lo tienes claro si crees que te dejare pasar fácilmente.

- Sé que no me dejarías pasar fácilmente pero... creo que es un poco tarde.

Al mirarse a los pies se dio cuenta de unos hierbajos habían crecido alrededor de sus zapatillas y que no podría moverse de allí. Katie paso a su lado, con mucha tranquilidad, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para dejarse atrapar.

Travis rápidamente se quito las zapatillas y se lanzo a por ella.

- ¡Ey! ¿Como has...?

Habían caído al suelo, en un revoltijo de hojas y hierba fresca.

- Demasiado fácil para un hijo de Hermes.

Travis había conseguido inmovilizarla, y se disponía a atarle las muñecas para llevarla prisionera, cuando ella hizo lo que menos esperaba. LO. QUE. MENOS. SE. ESPERABA.

Alzo un poco la cabeza y le beso. En los labios.

Su cabeza quedo tan en las nubes que apenas fue consciente que se libro de el en un movimiento rápido, y solo comenzó a perseguirla cuando le llevaba un buen trecho de distancia.

Obviamente, gano el equipo rojo.

Cuando mas tarde sus hermanos le preguntaron con frustración como se le había escapado, el no podía ni contestar y se ponía rojo como un tomate. Y fue cuando Connor mando a paseo a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos. El lo entendía, vaya que si lo entendía...


End file.
